Those Pale Eyes
by TheBloodyRoseKeeper
Summary: When a 16 year old girl runs off to London to escape her abusive past, she ends up going to a mysterious school named Wexfard. When she begins seeing things is when her life changes for the worst. OC x Have to read to find out
1. Welcome to Wexfard!

_**Welcome to Wexlard! (Chapter 1)**_

_**(This story takes place in the year 1900)**_

(Aileen P. O. V)

"I'm sick of your shit! I'm leaving and you can't stop me!"

That's when I felt my brother's fist hit my side again. I groaned a little in pain, glaring at him with my very pale eyes. He was practically hissing at me "What are YOU going to do about it? You little coward! You won't leave me! "

"Watch me!" I scream and managed to stand up, but my legs were very wobbly. I ran to my room knowing my legs would turn to pudding when I got there. "Go ahead! Run! You always have! But where are you going to go? Going to go try and find our parents? They left us here to rot!" he kept yelling at me. I had grabbed two suitcases and stuffed as much stuff in them as I could. I was leaving this time, and not coming back.

Maybe this wasn't the best idea for a 16 year old. I only had my brother, Mike, to take care of me. I wouldn't call him beating me every minute of my life "Taking care of me" thought. I had held back and dealt with his shit for four years. I don't WANT to leave him but what else could I do?

I reached under my queen size bed to grab a small money box. I had at least $15,000 dollars. That was a lot for someone like me. I always saved my money for when I would need it, like in this case. I stood back up and placed the money box on top of everything in one of my suitcases. I had packed all my clothes, a brush, a tooth brush, a large photograph book filled with pictures of us when we were happy, and a jewelry box that was VERY dear to me.

I closed my suitcase tightly and stomped back out of my room carrying both of them.

I was finally going to do it.

Leave.

(Mike P. O. V)

* * *

Who did she think she is? Talking to me like that! I'm older then her and I have always taken care of her, ever since our parents left to work at their factories. They were making thousands and we didn't get ANYTHING! Did they even remember that they HAD kids?

I watched as my little sister walked towards the door with her suitcases. "You idiot! Where do you think you're going? Going to leave America or go across it without any money?" I smirked a little, she wouldn't last a day. No, maybe an hour.

"For your information, I have at least fifteen thousand dollars!" She snapped.

My jaw dropped. Where did she keep all this money? THIS is the reason for my anger and problems, HER! Maybe when she's gone ill be so much happier.

That's when I heard the front door slam, and then everything went silent. She was gone..

(Aileen P. O. V)

Oh my god… I did it! I actually did it! I got out of that hell hole I was trapped in!

I started laughing hysterically, kind of crazy as I ran towards the docks downtown. It would be a long trip from America to where ever I was going, but I didn't care! I was getting the hell out of here!

I had finally reached the docks and still didn't know where I was going. Great. Me and my SOOO amazing plans.

Then it finally hit me… London. I have always wanted to go, I'm sure I can find a boarding school or something. I'll make it work; I would take a boat to London and erase this life.

I walked up to a small booth where tickets were sold to get onto the boat. I had taken at least five hundred out of my money box for now. The man in the booth looked dark. Not color or race wise, more like I couldn't see him as if he was a shadow. "Should a girl young like you be here, alone?" His voice was smooth but… different. "I just need a ticket to London, now are you going to talk about my age or take my money?" I held out the five hundred dollars in front of him. He smirked a little, showing his white teeth. But wait a minute, they weren't regular human teeth. Two of them looked like fangs…

He took out a ticket to London and handed it to me, snatching the money at the same time "Have a nice trip, and watch your back." He mumbled still smirking. This was EXACTLY one of the reasons I wanted to get out of here, people are too creepy and crazy here. I took the ticket slowly and cautiously "Thanks?" I didn't want to spend any more time near this man, so I decided to run to the boat. I never looked back once. I walked up the rail to the boat; I could feel myself becoming sick already. I have never been on a boat before, so this was new to me. Once again, a creepy man was standing at the top of the entrance. "Seems you're the only one on here~" the man snickered. His silver hair was in his eyes so I couldn't see his face at all really.

This was a really big boat so it was strange that I was the only one on it. I still didn't care; I wasn't going to get off since I was the only one on. I handed the creepy man my ticket. "We should be in London in 12 or 13 hours~Make yourself at home." He snickered again as I passed him. I swallowed my spit a little; I was a little nervous now. Should I get off for now? No, No, your fine Aileen your fine! I walked down a large staircase inside the boat to a row of rooms.

I decided to pick room number 6. It has always been my lucky number, don't know why though. I walked in slowly, it was a small room. I think all the rooms were small though. The room had one small bed, a desk, and a dresser. Nothing much really, but it did have a rather large window.

I placed my two suitcases under the bed, out of my way. Maybe if I sleep most of the time im on the boat, I won't get sea sick.

That's exactly what I decided to do, be lazy and sleep about 12 hours. I flopped onto the bed, shoving both of my arms under the hard pillow, my legs straight out. I felt the boats anchor lift off the docks, making the boat set sail for London.

I fell asleep quickly after that, not wanting to be up-chucking my dinner.

* * *

( ? P. O. V)

"_She's on her way now."_

"_Are you sure it's the right girl?"_

"_Yes, very sure."_

"_Good, when she gets here, bring her straight to me."_

"_Of course my lord."_

"_Make sure the brat doesn't get her, he doesn't need her like we do."_

* * *

(Aileen P. O. V)

My eye lashes parted slowly at the sound of the boat stopped. I sat up slowly, yawning and rubbing my eyes. When I moved my hands, I looked out the window at the beautiful view in front of me. London. I made it, suck on that Mike!

I jumped off the bed getting my suitcases from under it. Then I ran out of the room, and up to the deck of the boat. I felt the cold winds of London hit my face, but I kind of liked the feel of it. That creepy man was standing in the same place he was before. I decided not to say anything to him as I walked down the railing, but I heard him say something to me "Watch your back~" he snickered. I ignored it, knowing he was trying to be a creepy guy that freaks 16 year old girls out.

I watched as all the people passed me as I got off the docks, they all knew where they were going except for me. My grandma once told me that there was a very nice boarding school here, called Wexfard. She use to live here before she moved to New Jersey, so maybe some of the stuff she's told me will help me find this place.

At first I was just randomly walking around, looking at everyone and everything around me. Then it started getting darker and darker, later and later. So I had to ask someone for directions. I stopped at a small coffee shop, it looked friendly enough.

As I walked in, a little bell at the top of the door rang, telling the workers that someone was there. I sat down at the large counter; no one was behind it though until a couple minutes later. A tall man with short black hair, wearing glasses with a white rim, a white long sleeve button down shirt, and a pair of black pants.

"Can I get you anything milady?" The gentlemen asked, smiling a little.

"I actually just need some directions." I smiled back at him; I was going to have to get use to how British people talked.

"Where to?" He asked and took out a pot of coffee and a plain coffee cup.

"A school called Wexfard, is it anywhere near here?" I ask, hoping that it wasn't on the other side of town. It was already late so I didn't want to be walking the streets of London alone.

"Lucky for you, it's right down the street." He smiled and poured a fresh cup of warm coffee, then slid it over to me "I'm guessing you just came from America?"

I took a small sip of coffee, it tasted amazing! I've never had this great of coffee in my life. "How could you tell? Was it because I don't have an accent or that I'm completely lost?"

"A little of both." He shrugs and leans on a cabinet behind the counter, filled with colorful coffee mugs and tea pots.

I quickly finished off my coffee "Thank you so much sir, here let me get out some mone-"

"It's perfectly fine, this cup was on the house." He smiles. He picked up the empty cup and set it down in a sink.

"Well, I guess I best be off. I'm sure this won't be the last time we meet." I smile and stood up, grabbing both of my suitcases. "I'm sure we will see each other very soon." He smirked a little and watched me as I walked out the door. It made the bell at the door ring again as I headed off to my new school.

I did what the man told me to do, go right down the street, and there it was! I could have figured that out. I stood in front of the large sign that said "Welcome to Wexfard!" This is where my new life will take place. Where I'll meet new friends and maybe even a boyfriend.

I walked up to the front door and entered.

* * *

**(Yay! Ok well this is chapter 1 of my story, i hope you like it so far and want more! I will be sure to update weekly or even sooner! Well please review and hope you come back to read chapter 2.~ P.S: Sorry this chapter was short! . )**

**~Desiree Nichole**


	2. The Letter

_**The Letter**_

_**(I would like to thank **_Ched890, Jessica1209, timothyinnj, and MineaxLovesxCiel for reviewing my story! Means a lot. I would also like to thank all the people that have added me to their favorite authors list/story list/ or subscribed to my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one)

When I entered the rather large school, it was very quiet. Maybe that was because it was around 9 pm. As I walked through the front hall, you could see pictures of swim teams, soccer teams, field hockey teams, almost every sport you could think of. Everyone in the pictures stood next to a large first place trophy. I guess Wexfard was big on their sports.

When I got half way down the hall I saw a door with the words "Office" on it. The lights were still on so I decided to walk in.

Inside was an older looking man, wearing a black suit with a pocket watch sticking out one of the pockets. He had on white gloves and a pair of spectacles. He had silver hair and a silver mustache. I hated pocket watches. My parents were one of the first to make them, that's why they left me and Mike.

The older looking gentlemen was working on some paper work, a cup of warm green tea was next to him on the desk. "I'm sorry, maybe it's a little late for me to be here, and I completely understand if you want me to leave." I sigh, I was nervous, I won't lie.

The man set down his pen, looking up at me. He had that nice smile. Finally, I met someone that wasn't a total creep! "You are perfectly fine my dear, how may I help you?" the man asked kindly. "Well, I just came here to London. Alone. And I have nowhere to go. I was thinking, maybe I could attend your school? I have money to pay for the year." I took out my money box from my suitcase.

He smiled sweetly and picked up his tea cup, taking a small sip "We would love to have you in our school, but the year hasn't quiet started yet. We start next week, if you like we can give you your room now." He looked at the money box and shook his head slightly "No need for payment yet my dear."

I looked a little shocked; people here in London are nice! First, the man at the coffee shop that gave me a free cup of coffee, and now this kind old man was letting me wait to pay him. "My name is Aileen Durward, I'm from America."

"My name is Tanaka, I am the head of Wexfard." He stood up straight out of his seat. He held a small fancy key in his hand with the numbers "216" on it. He handed me the small key "That's the key to your room; you may get a roommate in the next week or two. I hope you like it here at Wexfard." He bowed to me.

"Thank you so much sir!" I nodded at him, meaning thanks. Then I grabbed my two suitcases and ran out of the office. I guessed that the room would be upstairs, so that's the first place I ran to. The staircase was a nice smooth wood. This school looked like it was from 1700! When I reached the top of the stairs I saw that there was only one room with numbers on it. 216. That was kind of… strange. I put the key in the lock and turned it to the left, I heard a small click meaning that the door unlocked.

I pushed the door opened and looked at the beautiful room I was standing it. It had a large queen sized bed, purple sheets and bed covering, and black pillows. It had a large black wardrobe, filled with some Victorian dresses. They were all so beautiful! I hope that I get to wear them soon, maybe to a dance or something.

I unpacked my belongings, placing my photo album and my jewelry box on the desk. I put some of my clothes into the wardrobe, and kept the other stuff in my suitcase that I shoved under the bed.

I looked out a large window that was hidden by shades; it showed the beautiful moon over London. I loved it here in London, it just seemed so perfect.

I heard a knock at the door; it was a light faint one that you could barely hear though. I walked to the door slowly; the floor creaked a little but not too much. When I reached the golden door knob and opened the door, no one was there. I poked my head out the door and looked both ways. No one was there.

I scratched my head a little and shrugged, until I saw a figure out of the corner of my eye. The figure wasn't in the hall, it was in my room. I don't know HOW that was possible since I was standing here the whole time, but someone was definitely there…

When I turned around, there was no dark figure standing there, just a black envelope with a red seal on it to keep it closed. I walked over to it and picked it up. Do I dare open it? I mean it's kind of strange how it just got here! Should I really just open it?

Yep, I should. I already had a letter opener that was on the desk. I quickly ripped open the top of it, breaking the red seal. The seal looks like it was made of blood, but I didn't think to heavy of it. When I opened the envelope, I saw a cream colored folded piece of paper inside.

I took the paper out slowly, the corner of it cut my thumb a little making it bleed. "Ow." I mumbled, looking at my bleeding thumb. I licked the blood away so it would at least stop bleeding for now "Stupid paper cuts." I grumble annoyed, unfolding the paper. It reads:

_Hello Ms. Aileen,_

_Welcome to London. Be careful with your actions here._

_If you're wondering, this isn't a real school, this is a set up._

_You fell right into their trap._

_Congratulations._

_If you're wondering who sent this, find the Trancy Manor. _

_We will explain __everything._

How strange, saying this isn't a real school? What did this person mean?

I glanced over wear my coat was sprawled out on my bed. I guess I should go then. I grabbed my coat and threw it over my arms. I grabbed my small key and walked out of my bedroom, the letter stuffed in my pocket. I shut the door behind me and made sure that I locked it, even though no one was really here. I walked down the staircase and to the front door "Be back soon Tanaka!" I yelled as I left. I didn't want him to think I checked out of Wexfard so soon.

I began walking, until I finally noticed I had NO clue where this manor was! Maybe the coffee shop was still open, that guy looks like he has been in London a while so he will know where I should go.

I walked back down the street to the coffee shop; the sign on the door still said open so I went in. The tiny bell at the top of the door rung. The gentleman was still there, he was whipping down the counter with a dish cloth. "Welcome back." He said, not even looking up to see if it was me. I guess he just knew.

"Thanks, I was wondering if you could help me find another place." I sat in the same stool as I did before. "Where to now?" he asked and smiled at me. I took out the letter and put it on the counter. He examined the letter and sucked his teeth a little. "I never heard of this place…" he grumbled quiet annoyed. "Oh." I sigh, not knowing what I was going to do now. He looked at me "If you really want to try and find this place, you could go ask someone else." He handed me back the letter and went back to whipping down the counter.

I got out of the stool, taking the letter with me "Thanks for trying to help." I waved before leaving, the little bell ringing again. It was a cute ring, one that wasn't annoying like others.

( ? P. O. V)

So she wants to go to the Trancy manor? What are they planning now?

I had promised my master that I would get her to him, so that's what I'm going to do. What kind of a butler would I be if I couldn't do that?

I continued whipping down the counter. When I was finished I walked over to the door and flipped the sign to the other side, so it said "**Closed**" It was time to get back to my young master and make sure Aileen didn't get to the Trancy manor. This would be a little more challenging if the butler showed up.

I sighed and turned off the lights to the coffee shop, grabbing my large black trench coat and throwing it over my shoulders. I took one last glance around the shop then left, locking the door behind me.

(Aileen P. O. V)

Now where am I going to go? Who can I ask for help?

I kicked a rock down the sidewalk, my black hair blowing in the wind. My eyes looked paler at night. My eyes were already pale, very white. Everyone thought I was born blind because of how white they were. I had very good vision though 20/20. Some people call me "special" or "strange" but I didn't mind. I kind of liked the color of my eyes.

I held the letter in my hand confused on what exactly I should do.

That's when I felt like someone was watching me, following me. It made me have a terrible chill. When I glanced over my shoulder no one was there. Ok, London was starting to freak me out a little. First, the shadow figure in my room, and now I felt like someone was stalking me.

I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, stuffing the letter back into my pocket.

I kept kicking the rock as I walked. Then I felt the first drop of rain. "Damn it. Just my luck." I grumble as I felt it getting heavier, then down pouring on me. I tried to find shelter but there was none except for a small alleyway. I ran inside of it so I wasn't being drenched. I was very cold now thanks to the rain.

(? P. O. V)

Hm, I didn't think it would rain today but it did. Good thing I had my umbrella.

I held the black umbrella above my head so I wasn't being soaked. I casually walked down the sidewalk until I saw her. She was just sitting in an alleyway. I smirked a little thinking this would be my perfect opportunity to take her to my master.

I walked into the alleyway and looked down at Aileen; she was sitting on the ground with her arms wrapped around her legs. She rested her head on her knees. She looked so helpless it was kind of sad.

"A woman like you should not be sitting on the ground in the cold like this."

She looked up at me with those pale eyes of hers and smiled a little "I guess not." She said and whipped some rain off her face. I couldn't tell if they were tears though. I reached my hand down to her so I could help her up. She gently put her hand in mine and smiled a little as I pulled her up.

"Thanks, I just didn't know where else to go."

"Come with me. You can stay at my master's manor until this storm passes."

"Oh, I think I'll be fine. I would feel terrible if I stayed."

"It's completely fine my dear." I smiled at her. She sighed, but it wasn't an annoyed sigh, it was a sigh a relief. Most likely because she hated sitting in a damp alleyway at 10 pm.

"My name is Sebastian. It a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Aileen, thank you so much sir." She smiled. I already knew her name but I had to pretend like I didn't.

We walked out of the alleyway; I held the umbrella over both of us as I led her to the Phantomhive manor.

(? P. O. V)

I stood on top of the London tower, watching her. The precious girl I will soon have in my hands. That retched Michaelis beat me to her. That's fine though, I'll have her soon enough. I just have to wait for the right time to strike. I'll be sure to tell my master of my plans.

For now, I wait.

(Aileen P. O. V)

How nice, the man from the coffee shop offered to take me away to a manor away from this horrible storm. Yay for Sebastian! Me and him walked for a while, which was a good time to think.

I was thinking about death. I know, it's kind of strange how I was thinking about death. I didn't plan on killing myself or anything, but I was remembering the fire…

When I was about 10, our manor set on fire. We were very wealth because of my parents pocket watches. But anyways, when I got home from school one day, our manor was surrounded in a hot blaze. I was so afraid. I didn't know where my parents were, or Mike, or Dianna. Dianna was my younger sister… but sadly she didn't make it out of the fire. Everyone else did except for her. I felt so cold inside. I didn't talk for at least a year. Well I did talk, but not to humans, to shadows. Yes, people call me a freak for being able to do that but I don't care.

I always hung around shadows as I grew up; they were the only people I could talk to. Well, I could talk to humans but I just didn't want to. Shadows were more fun. I can also see ghost, or what I think are ghosts. I see balls of light sometimes when I'm walking. I don't know how I see these things though.

After a while, we stood in front of a large manor. It looked so beautiful on the outside, I'm sure that the inside was just as beautiful. "Wow." I whisper as we walked to the front door. Sebastian took out a small key and put it in the lock. He turned it to the left until he heard the small click to indicate it was unlocked.

Sebastian pushed the door open and stepped aside so I could enter. It was truly beautiful. "Welcome to the Phantomhive manor. " Sebastian bowed and stepped in after me.

"I will tell my master that you are here." He said and walked up the large staircase.

Master? Is Sebastian a butler or something? I thought he worked at a coffee shop, not as a butler. Oh well, doesn't matter anyway. Sebastian appeared at the top of the steps "If you wouldn't mind following me." He smiled and waited for me to go up the stairs. Once I got up, he led me to a study room.

Inside was a boy with dark blue hair, a black eye patch over his right eye. His other eye color was blue. He was wearing some black Victorian clothes. He seemed younger than me as he stared at the chess board in front of him. The chess board was sitting on wooden table, a black Victorian chair across from him. Without looking up, he gestured me to sit down in the chair in front of him.

I walked over to him kind of nervous, but I decided to sit. "So you're Aileen?" the boy asks and looks up at me. "Yes, and you are?" I was hoping I didn't sound rude.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive, I'm the owner of this manor." His eyes went straight back to his chess board. I guess I bored him or something. That's when I heard the crash of thunder; it made me jump a little bit. Great, now I had to walk home in this kind of weather.

"It doesn't look like it's going to stop any time soon." Sebastian said as he walk to the window, looking out of it "We wouldn't want our guest going out in this kind of weather. It's best if you stay here tonight Miss Aileen." He turned to look at me. My face was pale and I gulped a little. I had to stay in a manner with people I don't even know in a thunder storm.

"It would be rude if we didn't let her stay." Ciel smirked a little. Why did everyone seem fine with this except for me? "Sebastian, show her to her room for tonight."

"Of course my lord." Sebastian bowed and turned towards me. "If you would follow me please." He smiled at me as if I had known these two forever.

I got up slowly and unsure, but what else was I going to do?

I would stay in the Phantomhive manor…

Hopefully for only one night.

_**(Ok well that was chapter 2! I hoped everyone enjoyed it! Please review and to answer your question Jessica1209, One of the people WAS Sebastian as said in here, but the other one is a mystery = u =)**_


End file.
